


Picazón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru estaba confuso.No era alguien de confundirse fácilmente; estaba acostumbrado a planear, a pensar bien en las cosas y a evitar de accionar a menos de estar enteramente seguro.Pues el hecho de encontrarse actualmente sentado en su sofá, las piernas un poco abiertas y Chinen en arrodillado entre ellas, le confundía. Nada más, nada menos.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Picazón

**Picazón**

Hikaru estaba confuso.

No era alguien de confundirse fácilmente; estaba acostumbrado a planear, a pensar bien en las cosas y a evitar de accionar a menos de estar enteramente seguro.

Pues el hecho de encontrarse actualmente sentado en su sofá, las piernas un poco abiertas y Chinen en arrodillado entre ellas, le confundía. Nada más, nada menos.

Habían acabado de filmar por el ItaJan bastante tarde, una cosa había llevado a otra e Hikaru había acabado invitándole a cenar, al saber que no era una buena idea dejarle solo cuando estaba tarde y tenía hambre.

Como hubieran pasado de eso a la boca del menor en él, esa era toda otra historia.

Su lengua estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas, moviéndose de la base a la punta a la velocidad correcta, con la correcta cantidad de presión, pero también con toda su confusión, Hikaru quería que diera el paso siguiente.

Le llevó una mano al pelo, forzándolo para llevarle donde le quería, y fue seguro de haberle visto a Yuri sonreír antes de abrir los labios y tomar la punta en boca.

Hikaru maldijo al rechinar los dientes, deslizando más abajo en el sofá y cerrando los ojos, mientras trataba de hacer lo mejor para concentrarse.

Ni se habían besado, por dios. Estaban inocentemente hablando en el sofá, luego de repente Yuri ya no estaba allí y...

Hikaru gimió mientras el menor le tomaba más hondo, respirando de la nariz y tragando mientras se le dejaba deslizar en la garganta.

No estaba sencillo pensar de esa manera, y estaba casi seguro que fuera esa la estrategia de Yuri.

Soltó el agarre en su pelo, tratando de sentarse recto y salir de su boca, pese a que su cuerpo le estuviera implorando de quedarse allí.

“Yuri...” murmuró, casi a regañadientes, dado cuanto poco Chinen quisiera hablar y cuanto quisiera seguir adelante.

Le miró casi encantado por unos momentos más, vio cuanto bien se modelaran esos labios a su alrededor, y luego se obligó a empujarle.

Yuri gimió, al sentarse en las rodillas y al levantar los ojos hacia él, enojado para haber sido interrumpido.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, inocente, una mirada casi grotesca dadas las circunstancias.

“¿Qué?” repitió Hikaru, asombrado. “No puedes realmente creer que...” hizo una pausa, al suspirar.

“¿Qué... qué?” Yuri rio. “Y, sí, lo creo. Te tomaron diez minutos para pararme, tiene que haberte gustado lo que estaba haciendo.” le hizo notar, al encogerse de hombros.

“Desafío a cualquier hombre a reaccionar más rápido con...” otra vez, hizo una pausa. La sonrisa en la cara de Yuri aumentó.

“¿Pues por qué no me dejas continuar? Te aseguro, lo mejor está por llegar.”

Hikaru tragó, ruidosamente.

Una parte de él quería ignorar cuanto toda esa situación fuera alucinante, meterse cómodo y disfrutar cualquiera el menor tuviera preparado por él.

Joder a la otra parte, la con la estúpida moral y la falta de hablar de _todo_ antes.

“No, hasta que no me dices que pasa contigo. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Y a menos que no me hagas pesadamente drogado, no recuerdo de haber sido atacado de esta manera.”

Yuri se echó a reír, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Es sorprendente como la estés tratando como si fuera yo a presionarte, pero soy yo él de rodillas.” se puso en pie, al suspirar, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. “Vale. Pues, tuve una cosa para ti. Hablo de cuando estábamos mucho más jóvenes, cuando ni podía mirarme sin arriesgar la cadena perpetua en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.” hizo una risita.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Hikaru, confuso.

Estaba seguro que se habría dado cuenta de algo así.

Aunque, conociendo a Yuri, estaba probable que nunca lo hubiera dicho a nadie, privacidad, timidez y todo.

“Sí. Me pasó, en el tiempo, pero creo que sea algo que siempre se quedó allí. No es que nunca tuve una conclusión ni otro.” se acercó, al inclinar la cabeza y al mirarle los ojos. “Y de todas maneras, últimamente, realicé que ahora es diferente. Que ya no soy el mocoso que era antes. Bien, al menos en el aspecto no.” rio. “Y que ahora tengo bastante confianza para tratar de darme un capricho.” hizo como para volver al suelo, pero luego levantó una ceja y miró al mayor. “Pues, esto es lo que pido: quiero volver a chupártela, Hikaru, porque lo imaginé docenas de veces y ahora estoy seguro de tener las capacidades para hacer un buen trabajo. Puedes aceptar una mamada sin compromiso o rechazarme. De todas formas, espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros.

La incredulidad de Hikaru llegó a niveles nunca imaginados.

En primer lugar, le inquietaba mucho la idea de un Chinen más joven que imaginaba de tomárselo en boca.

En segundo, no entendía como fuera posible que todo se quedara lo mismo, con la imagen de los labios del menor a su alrededor grabada en la mente.

Y tercero... lo quería. Desesperadamente. Su cuerpo gritaba, ahora ignaro de lo que razón tenía que decir.

“Yuri.” dijo, rechinando los dientes, porque no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. “No estoy seguro que sea la mejor idea dejártelo hacer y luego fingir que no pasó nada. Deberíamos hablar de esto, deberíamos... no lo sé, si dices que tienes una cosa para mí...”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, al pararle con un gesto de la mano.

“No es que seas el amor de mi vida, Hikka. Sin ofender.” sacudió la cabeza. “No escribo mi nombre seguido por tu apellido para ver como parece y no imagino como serían nuestros niños. Tengo una picazón de rascar, velo de esta manera.” le sonrió. “Y no lo estás haciendo simple. Juro que nunca tuve que implorar tanto para chupársela a alguien. Es bastante excitante.”

Bien, si no había nada más y no había compromisos...

Hikaru no dijo ni una palabra más. Llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza del menor, y empujó hasta que volvió arrodillado al suelo, entre sus piernas.

Esperaba que pudieran recogerlo donde se habían interrumpido, pero su aparente consenso parecía haber hecho a Yuri aún más audaz.

Y – aunque el menor no pudiera saberlo – era un juego que Hikaru jugaba con mucho gusto.

Tomó su erección de la base, trazando los labios de Yuri con la punta, provocándole, viéndole luchar para guardar la lengua dentro de la boca.

Luego, despacio, empujó.

Cuando fue casi enteramente dentro, se quedó parado unos momentos, bastante de estar en control de sí mismo y de sus reacciones.

Si era una sola vez, quería que fuera una experiencia memorable.

“Abre más.” le dijo a Yuri, la voz ahora diferente, para la excitación y el aparente poder que tenía sobre Yuri – aun sabiendo que era toda una fachada. Cuando Yuri abrió más los labios sonrió, al acariciarle el pelo. “Buen chico.” murmuró, y notó claramente como el menor tembló al elogio.

Luego controló los empujones así de golpearle repetidamente el interior de la mejilla, moviéndose dentro de su boca sin que Yuri pudiera hacer mucho más que guardar la lengua baja y la cabeza quieta, llevando la mano a la mejilla para acariciar la forma del sexo de Hikaru a través de esa.

Era obsceno, e increíblemente hermoso.

El hambre en la cara de Yuri hacía sentir a Hikaru como si fuera el menor a tener placer, y no al revés, y le hizo sentir la cabeza ligera para cuanto estaba excitado en ese momento.

Casi se arrepintió de haber querido hablar antes y no haber sólo seguido la corriente, dejándole hacer como quería.

Siguió empujándose contra su cara durante unos minutos, más por la sensación de poder que le daba que por alguna forma de alivio; luego se paró, respirando hondo y mirándole los ojos.

“Eras tú que lo querías, ¿verdad? Creo que tú también deberías trabajar.” le dijo, al sonreír detrás de la excitación en su cara. “Chúpala.” ordenó después, y parecía que todo el tiempo Chinen hubiera esperado eso.

Puso las manos en las rodillas de Hikaru para guardar el equilibrio y envolvió su erección con la boca, haciéndole perfectamente sitio, antes de ahuecar las mejillas y empezar a pasar la lengua por todo el largo, haciendo temblar al mayor.

“Eres tan hermoso.” murmuró Hikaru, estableciendo otra vez que los apuntes verbales hacían maravillas por el menor. “Pensaba qué sólo fueras engreído, pero tienes razón. Tienes la técnica correcta.” dio un empujón, incapaz de aguantarse, rompiendo el ritmo de Yuri. “Ni quiero saber cuánta polla tuviste que chupar para ser tan bueno.” le provocó, disfrutando el gemido siguiente.

Se mordió fuerte la lengua, tratando de controlarse como posible; no recordaba de haberse sentido tan excitado en su vida, ni de haber estado en ese tipo de posición de poder durante el sexo. Parecía que Yuri le habría concedido todo, y aunque Hikaru no iba a aprovecharse, podía de todas maneras divertirse.

El menor movió la cabeza más abajo, tomándole en la garganta casi con demasiada facilidad, y luego se quedó allí, respirando de la nariz como podía, mientras las lágrimas aparecían en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Hikaru estaba a punto de echarse atrás, pero se quedó quieto y eligió de descubrir cuanto pudiera tomar.

Mucho, parecía; se quedó allí unos segundos más y luego se alejó, al respirar pesadamente, la cara un desastre de saliva y lágrimas.

Se bajó para lamer la erección de Hikaru, recogiendo todo lo que osaba escaparse de la punta, los ojos fijos en los del mayor mientras lo hacía.

Le tomó a Hikaru todo su control para no follarle la cara en ese instante.

“Sigue hablando.” murmuró Chinen, acariciándole el sexo, presionándoselo contra la cara como si lo encontrara reconfortante. “Me gusta.” añadió – aunque no fuera necesario.

Chinen Yuri. El arrogante, engreído, altanero Chinen Yuri estaba de rodillas frente a él, acariciándole la polla con la cara y pidiéndole de hablarle mientras se la chupaba.

Hikaru no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

“Abre esa bella boca tuya.” le ordenó después, no más sorprendido cuando le vio obedecer inmediatamente. “Quiero que guardes los dientes cubiertos y la lengua baja. Quiero follarte la garganta, y quiero que lo tomes como la pequeña perra que eres. ¿Está claro?”

La respiración de Yuri aceleró por un momento, pero luego se obligó a relajarse y asintió, quedándose perfectamente parado frente a él, la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, listo a tomar todo lo que Hikaru quería darle.

El mayor se acercó y le cogió firmemente el pelo.

Y luego perdió la cabeza.

Movió la cabeza de Yuri en sí, mientras las caderas se movían hacia él, alcanzando con facilidad la garganta del menor. Los primeros empujones fueron precisos, pero no duró mucho. Pronto estableció un ritmo brutal, al saber bien que la voz de Yuri el día siguiente iba a sonar como si hubiera comido vidrio; tembló, al pensarlo.

“Así, tómala.” murmuró, quedándose un momento parado en su garganta, al contemplar la cara del menor. “Kami, me gustaría que me hubieras dicho antes de esta cosa que tenías. Pensaba que fuera raro que hubieras imaginado de chuparme la polla, pero ahora tiene sentido. Está como si hubieras nacido para hacerlo. La tomas en la garganta _tan_ bien, Yuri, eres realmente perfecto. Me gustaría tenerte aquí todo el día y seguir follándote la boca.” volvió a empujar, sabía qué no iba a resistir mucho tiempo. “Guarda la mandíbula suelta y tómala, puta. Tómamela en la garganta, déjame ver cuanto lo quieres.” siguió moviéndose dentro de su boca un poco más, luego se paró, al quedarse adentro. “Estoy cerca, Yuri. ¿Dónde lo quieres? ¿Dónde quieres que me corra?”

Yuri gimió alrededor de su erección y retrocedió un poco, así que sólo la punta se quedara dentro.

“Boca.” fue su única respuesta, incapaz de articular sonidos más complicados que eso.

Hikaru asintió y se quedó quieto, al mover en cambio la cabeza de Yuri.

Cuando se sintió demasiado cerca, se salió de repente.

“Trabaja, si lo quieres. Tócame y abre la boca.” dijo, la respiración pesada.

Yuri se apresuró a meterle la mano alrededor, tocándole de manera increíblemente rápida, pasando la lengua en la punta, esperando sin paciencia el evento principal.

Cuando Hikaru no pudo más, se obligó a guardar los ojos abiertos, no queriendo perder el espectáculo.

Y, de hecho, ver a Yuri casi retorcerse mientras el esperma de Hikaru se acumulaba en su lengua y le deslizaba bajo la cara, fue casi bueno cuanto hacérsela chupar.

Cuando acabó, Hikaru recogió el esperma que había fallado la boca de Yuri y se lo empujó entre los labios, al sonreírle de manera casi tierna.

“Traga.” ordenó luego, aunque tuviera la impresión que la petición no fuera necesaria.

Yuri jugó con el esperma dentro de la boca por un momento, antes de tragar de manera teatral; al final sonrió, satisfecho.

Cuando se levantó, las piernas que temblaban un poco, y volvió a sentarse a su lado, Hikaru se giró a mirarle, casi incómodo.

“Um... quieres que...” preguntó, al inclinar la cabeza.

Yuri sonrojó un poco, al encogerse de hombros.

“Demasiado tarde.” admitió, y cuando Hikaru realizó lo que quería decir gimió, en alta voz.

“ _Dios_.” dijo, asombrado. “¿Dónde fuiste todos los años pasados, Yuri? Te juro, entre todos, nunca te habría tomado por el tipo que se corre sólo tomándola en boca.” suspiró. “Vale. Creo que de todas formas debería disculparme. Perdí un poco el control.” dijo, al sentirse de repente avergonzado.

Yuri rio y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

“Creo que lo hagas entendido, pero es el tipo de pérdida de control que me gusta. Mucho.” le aseguró. “Sin embargo, estoy feliz que no tenemos conciertos en un futuro próximo. No creo que podría haber cantado muy bien.” bromó.

Hikaru se lamió el labio inferior y asintió.

“Bien, pues vale. Si deberías necesitarme por algo más... sabes, otras picazones de rascar o algo así. Creo que podemos acordarnos.” suspiró. “Porque, te lo digo Yuri, no es posible que pueda fingir que no pasó nada. Voy a tener visiones por un poco de tiempo.”

Yuri se echó a reír, harto, luego se acercó y se sentó en su regazo, al llevarle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

“Sabes qué, ¿Hikka? Decimos que pasó. Y que no rasqué la picazón como tenía intención de hacer.” se bajó, los labios cerca de los del mayor. “Después de todo, mis fantasías eran las de un adolescente. Creo que tengo que actualizarlas.”

Hikaru no respondió, no pudo. En cambio, colmó la distancia entre ellos y finalmente le besó.


End file.
